Son of The Snow Godess: Another Demigod
by Aquatics
Summary: A boy with powerful abilities who might destroy everything, A girl who fights then pain of rejection, A Olympic spawn who fears his destiny, This is the tale of three odd demigods who must confront their fates or face total annihilation
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1A/N: Hi there! I would like to make a few quick notes about this story before we begin this fanfic takes place in a alternate timeline where Percy was never born, and also includes some stuff that was not in the original due to Riordan not knowing it at the time, like Greece having a snow goddess, oops should not have said that, also note I am not writing a second chapter to "Of Fate and Demigods" for several reasons NONE of which I will disclose, anyway enjoy and hopefully in the following chapters I can make GOOD OCs this time around...

Sammy Fitzgerald never thought he would live to see the day he woke up to a lion monster trying to kill him, but alas there is a first time for everything. The morning started off as any other day would have, the sun rays gently waking him from his slumber, the smell of cappuccino his father made for the two of them everyday also helped him to get out of bed, and the fact that his dog kept jumping on and off the bed barking, this was the main reason for getting out of bed Sammy thought and agreed as he put on his usual summer outfit, a periwinkle hoodie, plain white tee and a pair of baggy grey sweatpants. Sammy quickly went to the small bathroom upstairs to wash up and what not, he checked his hair, a curly mass of ash like hair with, "Another one," Sammy said as he found more white streaks in his hair, they looked kind of cool so he never minded them, Sammy then took a deep, long look into his eyes, his eyes had the color and appearance of ice, white irises with crack like streaks, he had no idea where he got them but like his hair they made him stand out. he grabbed his glasses, small circular, grey frames that somehow made thing unnaturally clear and he then went downstairs.

"So how did you sleep Sammy?" his father asked in a sarcastic manner, "Your dreams make some sense this time?"

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Sammy replied in a groggy manner. You see, Sammy had the strangest of dreams that always seems to try to tell him something but he can never understand.

"Oops, forgot not to talk to you until you had your cappuccino," he said as he grabbed the to-go cup. "But first," Ugh... _more Greek trivia_ Sammy thought, it was his fathers way of getting him to remember Greek mythology. "Who is the Greek god of the sun?"

"Apollo" Sammy retorted as he yawned.

"Nope, that would be Helios" his father jested.

"Helios was a titan, not a god" Sammy knew that was one of his dad's many trick questions, you see his father-Dr. Harold Reigns-was a Greek mythology teacher at the local college and from the homework he often sees his dad grading, paid VERY good attention to stuff like that.

"That's my boy!" he exclaimed as he looked like he was beaming with pride as he handed Sammy the cup. Sammy and his father looked Nothing alike, while Sammy's only defining traits appearance wise was his hair and eyes, his father was a contrast with long hazelnut hair tied in a ponytail, this "hippie" feature was offset by his normal attire of a magenta suit, and red scarf-winters only- but since this was summer and it was time to head to long island to visit his aunt Esmeralda, he wore a buttoned up Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts and sandals.

Suddenly a loud noise could be heard from the woods, and for what seemed like the first time ever his father had a look of terror on his face, which Sammy almost was terrified himself, his dad was NEVER afraid, but the look on his face mad Sammy think that there must have been something truly horrifying to incur this reaction, but when he went to see for himself he almost spit his drink out, he saw a lion, with the head of a man, bat wings and to top of the WHAT!? factor, a scorpion tail, Sammy was looking at a manticore, Sammy blinked multiple times but every time he reopened them he saw it,and it seemed to be staring at him, for some reason his dad made an odd gesture, he held his hand like a claw and pushed outward from his chest, "Oh no," his father said. "I thought we would have more time..." he continued as he grabbed the bags they had packed last night, "grab your bag we need to go, NOW" his father made it seem like an emergency, and given his father usual attitude during an emergency, and how he was acting now, Sammy did as he was told as they headed out to the car, a red Suzuki Samurai, when they got their things in the car he did not even wait to buckle up as he stepped on the pedal.

"Dad, why are you acting like this? and why was there a manticore in the woods?"

"Sammy its time I told you about your mother," Sammy's heart skipped a beat, his dad NEVER talked about his mother, and now he was finally going to hear about her, but that changed when several metal needles lodged themselves in the car as the manticore attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Sammy's father drove like an absolute madman, turning and twisting and never let his speedometer go below 65 mph, "quickly Sammy, call your aunt!" his father barked as he kept trying to out pace the manticore.  
"Okay" Sammy said as he grabbed his fathers phone and dialed his aunt Esmeralda, who lived in Long Island, New York.  
"Oh Hi guys!" his Aunt yelled with glee, "Did ya just leave?" she inquired.  
"Esmeralda!" his Dad began to speak, "they found us! and they sent a Manticore!"  
"What?!" his Aunt screamed "A Manticore? Why?"  
"I do not know, but we need to use "it" if we are to get there alive"  
"Harold, you know I need to charge it up for a minute right?"  
"Yes I know, but this Manticore will not give up so easily, it has not left sight of the car no matter what I try!"  
"Well okay then..."  
after that His father pulled out a bizarre necklace with a glowing green jewel surrounded by mapping tools, his Aunt then chanted some words as the jewel grew brighter with each word. "DAD! what's going on?" Sammy shouted.  
"Sammy I will tell you everything in a minu-" his Father began to say before a metal spike pierced his shoulder with his blood spaying out.  
"NO!" Sammy screamed as he looked back to see the manticore prepping its tail for another shot, when suddenly, a power and rage erupted from Sammy, his desire to save his dad causing him to raise his hand at the manticore with a white cloud bursting from his hand like a tornado, with the manticore caught in it, ice and frost freezing its body in seconds. Sammy's little frostnado died quickly but not before encasing the manticore in a foot deep shell of ice as the now frozen manticore fell on the road and Sammy falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Joel Hemmings," the leader of the Apollo cabin began to speak, "Looks like you have stable cleaning duties today."  
"Oh great, of course I get it" Joel scowled as he held a red tipped stick, you see, the Apollo cabin was pulling straws to see who got what chores with Joel getting the unlucky red tipped straw, AKA stable cleaning duty. "Fine just hand me the gloves" Joel was referring to a pair of yellow leather gloves the chore-doer wore while doing the task. "I hope Amber is in there today as well," Amber Montgomery was a child of Ares, although you could NEVER from face value, she was considerate, fair, and NOWHERE near as brutish as her siblings, the only thing giving her away was her obsession with war stuff, just ask her about a piece of technology or a strategy and she could talk for hours about it, from what she said about her home life she was huge into mock battles, paintball, laser tag and the sorts.  
"Don't worry about it "hero boy", your girlfriend volunteered to wash the horses today" a voice chuckled from behind him as he was halfway to the stables, the voice in question came from Clarisse La Rue, another child of Ares and resident camp bully. Joel HATED Clarisse with every fiber of his being, as she was the only one who called him "hero boy", a nickname he gained after his father Apollo said he going to become a great hero, despite Joel having no exceptional abilities compared to his siblings, I mean he he wasn't bad at being a child of Apollo, he could shoot an arrow 100 meters, could heal, and seemingly has the inability to sing off key, but compared to his sibling he was pretty meh.  
"I guess somebody wants another make out session with the dirt," a voice came from the side as Amber walked next to Joel.  
"You..." Clarisse said with pure, rage and somehow through her teeth, Joel then remembered Amber's first day at camp half-blood when Amber and Clarisse had gotten into a fight that ended when Amber reversed suplexed Clarisse with her face slamming into the ground afterwards Clarisse has always had it in for Amber. After scowling for a moment Clarisse walked away, which gave Joel a moment to look at Amber in full, with her long milk chocolate hair, clear skin, and military camo outfit completed with her late mother's dog-tag and hat. Completing this appearance was her Carmel eyes hidden by her small, black square glasses. It was a moment until Joel realized he was staring as Amber pushed him, "Come on! if we don't clean the stables before dinnertime Mr D is gonna give us dish duties!" she cheered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stables.

 _ **A/N Sorry for the short chapter again! I was trying to find a good way to introduce the other male character and this is what I got, as for the female character, I PROMISE to dedicate the next chapter ENTIRELY to her, and to have a MINIMUM of 2K words**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Aquatics**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER**_ _ **3**_

 _Stupid! Ugly!_ Yep….. Astrid was dreaming about her grandmother again, except this time Astrid was dreaming as if she were a spectator witnessing the events unfold in front of her. The seen was quite familiar, Astrid's grandmother was berating her, she could not remember why as it seems this time her grandmother was berating her just because she wasn't "normal" whatever that meant.

Astrid watched, knowing every line like the back of her hand.

"You are such a disgusting girl! Your father could have married a nice, mortal woman but NO! He chose to have a child with that…. Demon,"

"Don't Call My Mother A Demon!" Astrid screamed. She remembered that was the first time she ever spoke out against her grandmother.

"Don't You Dare Talk Back To ME!" her grandmother had said as she gave a swift backhand to Astrid, leaving a large, red handprint on her cheek, which Astrid still remembered the feeling of receiving-a feeling not unlike a bunch of hair like needles stabbing her cheek- and felt her cheek she told herself to wake up before…..

Astrid woke up in a cold flash, sweat beading down her face. "Okay," she began to say as she looked out the window to see the sun rising, "It's 5:30 right now which means I slept for six hours, givin how slow those…. _Things_ were, that means they are about.." she began trailing off as she tried to calculate the monsters' location in relation to her own. "If I leave in ten minutes I will be in long island in two hours" Astrid said to herself, and I can meet that woman mother told me about. Astrid flashes back to three weeks ago, when a hellhound found and attacked her as well as her grandmother, her grandmother was killed but before Astrid could become demon puppy chow, a light filled the room and destroying the creature. When the light died, a tall woman stood in the creature's place, the woman made no introduction but Astrid instinctively knew who this woman was.

"Mother…" Astrid said aww struck. The woman did not answer back, instead taking out two items from thin air and placing them in front of her as if offering a choice and finally she spoke.

"Hello Astrid, I am deeply sorry for being forced to leave you with this… woman," Hecate said while glaring at Astrid's grandmother. "However as much as I would like to I am unable to explain everything I would like to, so just know this: the necklace with wipe your memories of me, your father and his mother, and everything else you knew and will hide you from the monsters forever so you may live normally, the book however will lead you to all the answers you seek and more, it contains spells to help you survive should you master them but beware, it is a path paved in peril and you may….." Hecate did not finish what she was saying as before she could, Astrid snatched the book from the air and and eyed it as tears slowly dropped down her delicate face. "I see, well in that case you must journey to long island and seek out a woman by the name of Esmeralda, another daughter of mine, she will guide you further" Hecate said as she started to fade out from the house.

"Wait, another daughter? What does that mean?" Astrid said

"I cannot say right now but remember this Astrid Cormelda, you are a daughter of Hecate…" the form said as the last of it faded out form the house. After that, Astrid changed her clothing and made off for the train, knowing full well the police would be there to investigate within the hour.

Hecate's final word had seemed to have burned a hole in her mind as she found herself constantly going back to them, _you are a daughter of Hecate_ , she learned from a library that Hecate was the greek goddess of magic, Astrid doubted the implications of this phrase until three days into her trip when several more hellhounds had attacked her but by then she had mastered some of the books offensive spells and with the help of a metal pin in the book, disintegrated them. Now here she was, two hours away from the truth, "now then let's get going" Astrid spoke softly as she tapped her sneakers and spoke a spell that would allow her to run very fast, but thankfully she didn't have to worry about some mortals seeing her running so fast as from what she figured out, there was a veil to obscure the mystical and given the book mentioned mist manipulation, she figured the mist was its name.

After an hour and a half of nonstop running, the spell was becoming overtaxed, as she started slowing down from 55 mph to about 35 mph, so Astrid took a break to apply the spell again. Unfortunately before she could finish apply correctly something happened, a lions growl startled her as she jumped from the log she was sitting on to her feet while she grabbed the needle. Astrid had the distinct feeling that the needle would do very little against what she saw, a large, golden lion with teeth the size of steak knives and paws capable of covering her face, _think Astrid! You can't fight it head on like the other things you have fought, what to do?_ Astrid started scheming as both she and the lion circled each other, staring into one another's eyes. _Eureka!_ Astrid thought as the solution came to her, a binding spell, she searched through the spells one by one trying to find the most suitable one for what she had planned. The lion became more and more volatile, stepping closer and closer, any more and Astrid was toast she she decided to spring her plan into action.

" _Liga!_ " Astrid shouted, putting as much power as she could muster with the lion jumping towards her, thankfully yellow rope suddenly appeared all over the lion and tightened so when the lion landed with both sets of legs and its mouth tied, quicky Astrid rushed over to the golden beast and stabbed it in the gut, or so that was the plan…. Until the needle bounced of and just annoyed the lion more than anything else, thankfully the lion seemed completely stuck, that gave Astrid a few hours of running time. The uncompleted spell in her shoes would be far too dangerous to use, and just then Astrid realized how sore she was, her bones felt hollow, her blood felt cold and every inch of her body felt tired. "Completing the spell is out of the question, ugh… now what?" Astrid chided when suddenly a mysterious and magical power washed over her, "A spell has been cast and, a very powerful one at that" Astrid began to monologue, "that MUST be the woman mother spoke of…"

she continued walking drearily for an hour or so before seeing a small road that lead up to a plantation looking home in a large clearing, and a red car next to the house with sudden dirt marks, Astrid took a guess that the car was involved in the spell she sensed earlier and walked up to the door, before she could knock it swung open by itself with a woman on the other side accompanied by a frown.

"Who are…" the woman spoke before getting interrupted by what seemed to be a vision, after her vision the woman grabbed Astrid's hand and led to to a table.

"Now then, why don't you tell me about your life?" the woman spoke in a soft, featherly voice, a voice so calm and relaxing and inviting that it made Astrid wanna do whatever the woman asked, but Astrid knew this was magic so in her own voice described her life, with various reactions from the woman: shock and horror, pride, sympathy, and more. The woman spoke after the story saying "My my my, what a tragic life you've led, well then I will introduce myself then, I am Esmeralda Seraphino, daughter of Hecate. Now while I would love to explain things to you, I have guests that need care, you may help though" Esmeralda motioned towards a back room with two different beds, one containing a brown haired man with a ponytail and a nasty looking shoulder injury with red and purple stains on the bandages. "I will heal this one, the boy over there could use your help however, his injury is not as severe as his father's" Esmeralda said as she pointed to the other bed, carrying a 12 year old looking boy with shaggy bright black-like black put on high brightness- hair with white streaks of white coming all over the place, his skin was milky pale, _must not get a lot of sun_ Astrid thought to herself as she sat on a bench and began to heal him, or atleast what she could given her status as of now. "Give him one of these when he wakes up" Esmeralda said handing her a lemon square looking thing.

"Okay" Astrid said sleepily as she rested her hand on his head when suddenly his eyes popped open.

 _Spell Index_

 _Liga_ \- a binding spell that wraps the target in glowing ropes that are inescapable - _Spell Length_ \- Varies 

_Tomos*_ \- transmutation spell that turns whatever the castor holds into a weapon - _Spell Length_ \- permenant

 _equitem venti_ \- enhancment spell that gives effected party the speed of the winds - _Spell Length_ \- 4 hours until total depletion

 _ignis testae_ \- a spell that allows the user to mold fire as if it were clay - _Spell Length_ \- 5 minutes

 _defluet*_ \- spell that causes the affect object to wither away and decay - _Spell Length_ \- instantanious - _Note_ \- Does not always work, might kill castor

spells with a * next to them will not work on: Gods/Demigods, Mortals, Titans, Giants...

 _ **A/N: Hello! first off yes, I know this is not 2K words but there are some things going on in my life so yea, Also I felt like if I did add more words it would be pointless detail, as this chapter ends where I need it to end**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy wasn't used to beautiful girls waking him up, but he wished it happened more often. The girl looked shocked at him when he opened his eyes and immediately handed him a pastry square which he ate, the taste made his eyes bulge, it wasn't lemony like as he was expecting but was instead tasted exactly like his aunt's coffee and nugget cheesecake, only the texture was slightly off, just as surprisingly he felt like a million bucks after eating it, the sores he felt at first evaporated and all the fatigue disappeared like he just drank ten triple expressos. He sat up and remembered everything that had happened up to that point, the manticore, his dad…..

"DAD!" Sammy rushed over to the bed across the room when his aunt stopped him.

"Sammy, I know you want to help but you need to understand that your father is injured, I got all the venom out of his body but it will still take quite some time," his aunt said drearily

"Why can't you feed him one of those lemon bar things?" Sammy retorted.

"Sammy," she began to speak. "That was ambrosia, the food of the gods, it only works on gods and their children" she finished.

"Ugh…. okay…... " Sammy said as he went back to the other bed, he wanted to help his father but he knew his aunt did not lie and he trusted her judgement. He sat down with a huff and looked at the girl he first saw. She had a thin, soft face with a similar milky white complexion, although she had SOME colour in her cheeks when he compared himself to her, he also noticed a small set of freckles on each side of her face with her wavy, cashew colored hair framing her face perfectly. "So… I'm Sammy Fitzgerald, who might you be?" he said kinda awkwardly.

"Astrid Cormelda" she said in a feined tone, Sammy realized she was also worn out so he handed the other half of ambrosia to her, which she grabbed and gobbled quickly with even more colour in her cheeks.

"So while my dad is healing shall we exchange stories?" he gestured

"That sounds good" she replied as the two told each other about themselves, Sammy was quite surprised to hear about her time alone given she was his age -12- he had trouble understanding how she was still mentally stable after all that. She had nothing to say about his life, at least what he remembered for you see, every time Sammy tried to remember anything before six years old he got a headache, it was as if his memories were scrubbed clean with bleach and steel wool, it bothered him.

It was four hours before Sammy's father awoke.

"So…. I guess some explaining is required?" his father laughed at a little, as if this entire ordeal had never happened. His father and aunt (who is not actually his aunt but a close family friend) explained pretty much everything, the greek gods are real and they inhabit and follow whatever country is the strongest western civilization, they also explained about monsters being unable to die.

"How annoying" he and Astrid said in unison. None of this was hard to believe, since Sammy froze a manticore in midair.

"So Sammy…. Now about your mother…." his father began to say. "Yes?" Sammy said as his heart did flips, his mother was a forbidden subject between them, and he had a pretty good idea who she was, as there was only one goddess who was associated with snow. "She's Khione isn't she?" Sammy asked

"That's my boy!" his father yelled triumphantly, "and yes, it's Khione" he finished. "Now Sammy, Astrid," Aunt Esmeralda said, "we have something we need to talk about …" she said as she and Sammy's father both nodded at each other.

"What?" Astrid injured.

"You two can't stay here, you have to, go somewhere…"

"Where could we possibly go?" Sammy said with confusion in his voice.

"Because….. You are not safe here, well, not anymore, the only place you will be safe is Camp Half Blood, it is just a few miles from here, they can protect you, teach you,"

"I can't leave dad!" Sammy yelled.

"Sammy!" his dad said. "I don't want to do this, but I must do what is best for you!" his father said hugging him tightly. Sammy felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "So please, listen to me!"

"Yes father" Sammy said as he hugged his dad. "I will go, you coming with Astrid?"

"Obviously," Astrid said in a annoyed voice.

"Okay then, get some sleep you two, you leave tomorrow" Esmeralda said as she handed the two some blankets and pillows.

Sammy and Astrid had been walking for almost an hour when they saw a hill in the distance with a pine tree at the summit, "now if I were a betting man, Id say that's half blood hill" Sammy said.

"Id bet that" Astrid said in a huff, she had not had enough magic to cast the wind spell on both of them so they traveled on foot, which wasn't an issue due to the constant jokes Sammy had told Astrid, so she had some fun.

"Okay let's go the-" Sammy never finished that sentence as halfway through the sentence a lion's roar echoed throughout the forest. "And THAT'S our cue to run like mad men!" Sammy shouted as he bolted towards the pine tree while grabbing Astrid's hand. Unfortunately the lion was a lot closer than Sammy had thought when the golden lion jumped in front of then, ready to strike.

A/N Hello it's me Aqua, just something to point out, I finally got the mobil app so now I can work on and publish chapters a bit more frequently

With Love,

Aquatics


	5. Chapter 5

Joel was having a great breakfast, each of the cabins were at the dining area, each with their own table: the Hermes cabin was overflowing since all the unclaimed and minor godly children stayed in that cabin, the Aphrodite table were busy checking their makeup and chit chatting and so on. His siblings were having a contest between themselves on who could play the harmonica the best when Will offered it to him.

"Hey Joel you wanna try?" he asked.

"Naw man, had a rough night." Joel retorted

"Okay just thought I should offer."

This was all pleasant until Joel heard some screams from what sounded like around Thalia's tree, while everyone else was disorientated from the scream and clamoured to get their weapons -the Ares cabin seemed to be excited about the prospect of hunting down whatever monster caused the screaming- Joel booked towards the tree while grabbing his bracelet, a gift from his father, which turned into a bow that summoned arrows for him.

When Joel arrived Chiron was there as well.

"What on earth is going-" Joel started to say before he saw what was going on, there was a boy with a pale blue t shirt on with his left arm by his side and from the look of it had been torn up, while in his other hand a sword, there was a girl behind him too, neither looked like campers but what caught his attention was the golden lion standing not five feet from the boy.

"Chiron what is that?!?!?" Joel demanded

"That my boy is the Nemean lion, a old monster from ancient greece that fought heracles." Joel aim his bow and fired at the lion's head hoping to kill it, but instead the arrow bounced harmlessly of its head, angering it more than anything.

"What?" Joel said in shock.

"The skin of the Nemean Lion can't be marred by attacks!" Chiron informed Joel

"Well ain't that just fabulous!" Joel yelled sarcastically as he started to run around the hill. "I'll go around to try and hit him in the mouth!" Joel yelled to Chiron but did not wait for a response, hoping Chiron would understand. Joel however was not paying close enough attention to what was transpiring in the lion fight as he loomed up just as the lion clobbered the boy and left a nasty gash in the girl's right leg.

"Astrid!!!" he heard the boy yell from the ground. _Ugh… if this lion isn't dealt with quick enough the whole camp is in trouble_ Joel thought to himself as he readied a volley of arrows to district the lion long enough so It didn't turn the kids to lunch, the good news was he got the lion's attention away from the kids, the bad news was it turned towards him. _Okay_ , he thought, _I just need to hit it in the mouth, that SHOULD kill it…._ He finished, he knew however, that there was no guarantees in the life of a demigod, thankfully however, before he could engage the lion, the boy from earlier rose up from the ground despite his injuries and Joel watched with a mix of shock, horror and gratitude that the kid went up and kicked the lion and sent it to the ground. The kid the turned to Joel as he looked in horror at the kids face, deep, crimson eyes with an unnaturally long grin, a murderer's grin, the type of face that looked like it was trying to find a way to kill you as quickly but painfully as can be. Joel then sat, shocked as the kid then walked calmly over to the lion, forcefully opened its mouth and plunged the blade into its throat. When the lion was fully dissipated, the kid grabbed its fur then promptly collapsed, by that time the rest of the campers arrived and from their faces, had witnessed weird, murder kid make a lion-sicle.

"Well? Come on let's get these two to the infirmary," Joel said lifting the girl called Astrid to the infirmary, all the while Joel ha a feelling in the back of his mind that this was only the beginning of weird things to come….

 **A/N hello there! Thanks for reading, sorry about the short chapter length, im currently doing stuff and this was not a priority, also please review! I need all the feedback I can get!** **With love,** **Aquatics**


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid awoke in a dazed state, trying to remember what had transpired, pulling up the blanket she was covered in to asses the damage to her leg only to find that while her skinny jeans were still torn, her leg was completely fine. "How….." Astrid whispered softly.

"It's the nectar" a small blonde boy with curls and a orange t shirt that said camp half blood. Good…. She thought at least i'm here….

"Um… where is Sammy?" She began to interrogate the boy.

"Oh, that guy," there was definitely fear in this boys voice, "He is resting in that chair" he finished while pointing to a chair with Sammy sitting in it, sleeping soundly, while clutching, animal fur? Astrid noticing the fur resembles the lion that attacked them, how had it been killed? She wondered while going over and gently nudging him awake.

"Huh….. Oh Astrid you're finally awake!" Sammy said with glee before calming down.

"So where did you get that?" she inquired pointing at the lion fur.

"Oh, this," he began to say, "apparently I killed the lion somehow and I got this as a spoil of war" he finished. "Also we are supposed to meet someone on the back porch when we are both awake, so let's go" he said as he grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her ttoa door leading to a table around which sat a centaur and a fat guy in a tiger print Hawaiian shirt drinking diet coke while the two played cards together.

"Ah you two are finally awake" the centaur said "welcome to camp half blood, my name is Chiron,"

"Who?" Astrid said

"He is a figure from greek mythology, taught several heroes" Sammy said

"Well said" Chiron stated. "And this," he gestured towards the fat guy, "Is dionysus"

"You can call me Mr. D however" Mr. D said.

"Once again, who?" Astrid inquired

"Greek god of wine, madness, fertility, theater and religious ecstasy, is one of the twelve olympians" Sammy explained.

"This kid knows his stuff" Mr. D said.

"Wait a minute….. If you're an olympian, why are you here?" Sammy inquired.

"Because I went after a wood nymph father made off limits, now I have to spend a hundred years at this stupid camp dealing with brats like you, the worst part is I can't drink AT ALL during it,"

"Okay Mr. D that's enough," Chiron said patting Mr. D's back, "Now then, let's give you two the tour, since you two obviously are beyond the orientation film, why don't you tell them about camp D'arvy?" as he said this a kid came up from behind us and patted them on the shoulders.

"Hello I'm D'arvy Morse, son of Hades, shall we get on with the tour?"

 **A/N hello there! now yes, I know this chapter was short, but do not fear, I will hopefully make the next chapter much longer and remember to review if you are new, I need all the feedback I can**

 **with love,**

 **Aquatics**


	7. Chapter 7

Sammy didn't think D'arvy looked like a son of Hades, with his defined jaw, toned and muscular body and general healthy appearance. "A son of Hades?" Sammy said

"Heh… guess I don't really look the part" D'arvy said with a shit eating grin. "Most people hear 'Son of Hades' and think it is a synonym for vampire," He finished. "So let us get on with that tour"

Camp Half Blood was up and away, the strangest summer camp he had ever seen, to be fair Sammy never went to summer camp, it was WAY to warm for his liking, but from the pictures he had seen of them from his schoolmates Camp Half-Blood was a summer camp that looked like it had a greek mythology festival all day everyday. D'arvy showed them around the camp, the arena, the mismatched cabins representing the gods and much more. Finally they arrived at the dining pavilion, kids gawking at them, or more specifically Sammy, he guessed it had something to do with what he was told about the lion.

"I guess you'll have to sit at the Hermes table for now, as it's dinner time" D'arvy said going to his own table with a girl who unlike D'arvy DEFINITELY looked like a vampire.

He and Astrid went to the Hermes table and sat down to a veritable feast, with lean cut meat, old fashion pizza, fruits, vegetables and much more.

Sammy made himself a gyro with caesar salad when he noticed the campers getting up and lining at the fire. "Everyone is offering food to their godly parents," said an older looking blonde boy, maybe 17. "Oh by the way I am Luke Castellan, head counselor of the Hermes cabin, nice to meet you,"

"Sammy Fitzgerald, son of Khione" Sammy said

"Neat"

When it was Sammy's turn to offer, he threw three tomatoes into the fire, noticing Luke's tone of voice when saying his father's name. He then returned to the table next to Astrid who was eating potato pancakes. He saw kids drinking things out of goblets and wondered how to fill them. "Hey Luke, how do I fill this?" he asked the counselor.

"Just request a drink," he said

"Um, Vanilla Coke" he said with some curiosity, and as Luke said the goblet filled itself up with the fizzy liquid, he drank it noticing it was lukewarm. "If I'm the son of a snow goddess…." he said curiosity hopping to use his powers controllingly. He tried summoning "cold" to his fingertip and tapped the goblet. To his shock he actually did it, a thin frost covered the goblet as the drink was now a lot cooler. "Neat" he said approvingly.

Astrid noticed this and said "well that's a neat trick" she said drinking a red juice in her goblet.

"Yea" he said admiringly. He would never admit it, but Astrid was beautiful, not cute, but beautiful, even her freckles were only benefits.

"Garven I Am Going To Beat You!!" said a female voice. Turning to the conflict stood a punk looking girl arguing with a surfer dude Sammy swore he saw on a crappy reality show.

"Bring it on Thalia" the guy called Garven said in a chilled stoner voice with almost no concern in his voice and and smile on his face.

"Now Children!" Chiron said with authority, "Calm down and return to your seats, Mr. D has some news!"

"Yes," Mr. D said not even looking from his magazine. "We have two new campers, Sander Flanders and Alisa Cornbarry"

"That's NOT our names" Sammy said, he didn't know why but he found this quite insulting, especially from Dionysus.

"Hey, don't worry he does that to everyone" Luke said reassuringly, although his face said cut it out!

"Did, you just talk back to me?" Mr. D said stunned

"Yeah, ya know why? Because I just got introduced to all this and now I'm being insulted by DIO-FREAKING-NYSIS of ALL people!"

"I'd watch your mouth boy," Mr. D said with a stern look.

"What are you going to do? Send so many shivers down my spine with your portrayal of Mark Antony in Julius Caesar that I can fight bo more? Attack me with killer grape vines?"

"Grape vines, good idea" Mr. D said as vines lashed out from his shirt right at Sammy, he didn't dodge it in time as the curled around him and gripped tightly and started tightening on top of that. Sammy thought he was a goner until he realized the vines stopped tightening, in fact when he looked at them they were frozen solid, wait a minute, I didn't do anything Sammy thought.

"Well now I can't have you go off and kill my son" a female voice said as a ice sculpture appeared next to Sammy before cracking and revealing a beautiful woman with black hair, brown eyes, a white dress and snow white skin.

At least I now know where I get that Sammy thought.

"Khione, what in Olympus brings you here?" Mr. D said curiously.

"To claim my son of course" she said as she walked over to and examined Sammy, looking and every part of his face and looking shocked when she saw his eyes.

"hello Sammy," she said hugging him, "you have such beautiful eyes, I am so glad you got white eyes."

"Mother," Sammy said feeling confused, a week ago the word mother was strictly forbidden and now here she was, the goddess of snow giving him a motherly hug and complimenting his eyes.

"Ahem" Khione said. "I will be taking my son for a parent to child talk" as she snapped her fingers surrounding both of them in an ice cocoon.

 _ **A/** **N**_

 _ **Hey guys thank you for waiting for this chapter! remember to review as it helps me out A LOT!**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Aquatics**_


	8. Chapter 8

Put simply, Joel could NOT comprehend any of the events that had happened that night, A child of Khione (whom Joel never even knew existed), someone talked back to Mr. D and DIDN'T die, and then the girl he was with was claimed by Hecate, her claiming signal was a pair of torches crossed.

 _What on earth is happening?_ Joel thought as he laid restlessly in bed. Eventually sleep found Joel who was hoping for a normal dream tonight. He was wrong.

Joel dreamt he was on a stormy beach, thunderclouds roaring over the sky, Joel then saw an eagle and a horse fighting, the eagle over the beach while the horse was knee deep in the sea, they looked like they were about to fight, Joel screamed at them to stop, but the only thing that came out was a whisper.

Joel bolted upright in his bed, sweating profoundly, what was that dream trying to tell me? Joel thought as he went about his day. He first went to breakfast and ate little, next up was his favorite class, hand to hand combat training, this class was taught by Amber who was also the one to suggest it, saying we needed to learn how to use our natural weapons, our fists.

Amber was teaching us a sambo leg sweep, Joel was actually able to defeat his first sparring partner, Garvin Hill, son of Poseidon, fairly easily, Garvin was always on the chill side so he was pretty bad at waterless fighting, Miguel Fernandez, his second opponent, was a different story, Miguel was a son of Demeter, who once rented a dvd of Ninja Scroll and tried to become a ninja himself, wasn't half bad at it either, being the most flexible, nimble and agile kid in camp, more than capable of outmaneuvering Joel.

"Man Miguel, how did you master it already?" Joel asked after getting off the ground.

"Part of my training was learning to disarm my opposition, real ninja did not fight as often as Hollywood would like us to believe" Miguel said as he parted his neck length jet black hair so his eyes could see, Miguel's father was a immigrant from spain who inherited a large farm from his uncle, he was a natural at it, soon catching the attention of Demeter.

"Alright ninja boy, go climb some trees or something" Amber said walking up to the two boys.

"Alright, I gotta dry out some of my homemade caltrops anyway" Miguel said walking out of the arena.

"So…." Amber said tracing her finger on Joel's broad chest. "Ya hear about the rumors?" She said with curiosity.

"Rumors?" Joel said

"Yea, they say the gods are at war, something important was stolen"

"That must mean one thing," Joel said

"What?" Amber asked

"I'm probably gonna be chosen to fetch it" Joel said in a pitiful tone

"Don't worry man, I'm sure this won't require a quest" Amber told him reassuringly.

"I hope so" Joel said, still concerned.

The rest of the day ran just like normal. At the campfire Chiron confirmed Joel's worst fear. "Tomorrow, There Will Be A Quest!" he exclaimed, most of the campers applauded, hoping to get it. Joel was almost slouching, trying not to bring attention to himself. "The Leader Of The Quest Will Be The MVP Of Tomorrow's Capture The Flag" Chiron finished.

 _That can't be SO bad Joel_ thought to himself, _I just have to be not that major in the game and I won't go on a quest_

Unfortunately Joel had a feeling the Fates would not let that happen...

 ** _A/N_** ** _Hello sorry again for the short chapter, Final exams are Killing me! do not fear for I have more chapters coming up and will be published more frequently_** ** _Also remember to_ _revie_ _w as it helps improve the story!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Joel actually liked capture the flag, and usually helped Amber with the battle strategy but since today he was not trying to get himself dragged into a quest he mostly tried to be background noise.

"Okay listen up troopers," Amber said in a militant voice. "The Athena cabin will probably try to distract us with a charge and send a small group to grab our flag, so what we are going to do is keep the flag here by the river where Garvin and Kat can keep it safe, and we will keep several guardsmen hidden around, got it?" Amber finished

"Yep…" Garvin said

"Oh that reminds me, Garvin, remember that Thalia is still out to get you so do be careful" Amber said cautiously, she said this because of how much Garvin and Thalia always fight, sometimes for no reason.

"Ugh…" Jeol heard Clarisse utter.

"What was that La Rue?" Amber said glaring at the six foot bodybuilder of a girl.

"How can you be sure they will send an attack force to get the flag?" Clarisse said

"Shows what you know, or rather don't, every good general knows that misleading your enemy is one of the most victorious strategies ever conceived, with countless battles won like that, so like I said, am I Clear?" Amber said

"Transparently" Clarisse said with Vitriol in her voice, she was always like this every game, questioning EVERYTHING Amber did. It was Quite annoying.

About thirty minutes into the game,Joel was sure he would not be seeing any action, Amber had given him a "crucial" position between two trees, this allowed Joel to effortlessly see where any enemies might approach the flag and intercept them before they even got within a hundred feet, it also allowed at Joel to relay messages through the tree nymphs that Miguel had befriended. Joel sat looking board when he heard what seemed like a victory cry from Clarisse. _Oh goodie_ Joel thought as he rested his eyes for just a moment.

 _ **A\N**_ **Once again sorry for the short chapter I just needed Joel to set up the next chapter, also expect more of these shorter chapters, on the good side of that it will get updated more often**


	10. Chapter 10

It's actually amazing how badly things can go wrong when you just close your eyes. When Joel awoke from his tiny power-nap the battle had completely changed sides now a group was pushing through the pathway he was supposed to be guarding. When he checked to see how the other guards were doing Miguel and some of the other guards on land were busy fighting off Invaders while when he looked at the ocean for Garvin he and his sister were fighting Thalia who had managed to sneak up on them. _Looks like I have to take on the role of saving the flag_ Joel cringed at the thought knowing that this would probably get him MVP status and he would have to lead the quest which was something he wanted to avoid. He undid his bow and fired a few volleys of arrows at The Intruders who were coming down the path it, was obvious that they were not expecting anybody to be guarding it as he took out quite a few of them however it still stood when he was done and now they all knew he was there. _Oh crap now I'm going to have to fight him up close_ Joel said as he transfigured his boat into a sword another perk of the bow he was given. He approached the first Warrior he recognized the girl threw her Army armor is Allie Mina, a daughter of Hermes. Joel was actually quite an experience fighter at that point so he had no trouble taking the camper out. However troubles a Rose when he went to battle with his second opponent he recognize this is Eric Lancing, a son of Athena and quite a skilled swordsman in his own right. They did fierce battle with ducking slashing and truly a Hollywood worthy sword fight however when Joe was just about to lose he felt a sudden Rush of energy he didn't know what this was happening as he somehow was now able to overcome Eric, in fact, this energy was so great he actually went out and defeated all of the six remaining invading Squadron. _What on Earth is happening?_ Joel fantasy actually continued his way up the path to the enemy's base he wasn't really sure of what he was doing all he was knowing is that now he has energy as he slowly began to take out the Army one by one eventually he brushed shoulders with the air he knew this wasn't just a coincidence as he knew this was Annabeth Chase another daughter of Athena, who had been given an invisible cap similar to Joel's bow when they visited Olympus last year. And she clearly learned that she was caught however before she could make a run for it Joel used his sword to sweep her feet causing her to land on a rock and knock herself out. He continued to hack and slash his way all the way to the enemy's flag, however something interesting happened when he came across the new guy, Sammy Fitzgerald Joel thought his name was. Sammy was assigned to the other team so they fought and Joel was not prepared for the way Sammy fought, a very fencing heavy Style with stabs and thrusts and various types of parrying Joel's attacks. This Sammy character was apparently the only one who was somehow able to resist Joel's Newfound might, and Joel was quite impressed, however eventually Joel was able to make Sammy mess up and try to Parry the wrong type of strike causing a chink in Sammy's armor and sending him to the ground he then knocked him out with a kick to the Head. then with almost the entire enemy camp defeated he walked back triumphantly with the flag in hand it was only after he had stuck it in the ground proclaiming victory that he realized what he just did. _God dammit_ Joel thought as he just realized he was now most definitely the MVP of the game.

That night of the campfire various campers from both teams were congratulating Joel on his outstanding effort." wow, I can't believe you actually pulled that off" Amber said clearly full of Pride at Joel. This caused Joel to blush harshly in fact according to Amber he looked redder than the reddest Rose.

"It Was Nothing" Joel said modestly but still blushing harshly

"Nothing! Joel, that was one of the greatest things in military history that I have ever seen, to think you somehow walked up and turn the entire tide of the game how did you even find that strength?" Amber said curiously

"Oh, it's just that, I didn't want you to be disappointed in me" Joel said

"Joel you didn't have to do that" Amber said now she was the one who was blushing harshly

"Children!" Chiron began speaking. "Allow me to thank everybody for participating in the capture the flag it was truly a great battle and with its conclusion and shocking come back we now have the MVP of the game Joel Hemmings! As I said yesterday the MVP of this game would lead the quest along with two allies of his choosing and of course with his striking come back he was the MVP and now Joel, you may choose your two partners to go on this Quest."

Joel thought intensely, his first thought was Amber however when he looked at her she shook her head I"'m sorry Joel, I just can't accompany you on this journey, I can't explain why but I just get the feeling I'm not meant for this" she finished

With his only option out of the way Joel then remember his fight with Sammy during the battle and thought he could be a very useful Ally for his quest. "Sammy Fitzgerald was it? Joel said kind of awkwardly, would you mind accompanying me on this Quest?"

" Sure…" Sammy said with an even more Awkward response.

"Since I don't know that many kids at Camp very well Sammy you choose the last member" Joel said

"Sure… I choose Astrid Carmella to accompany us on this journey Sammy" said firmly with the girl sitting next to him almost looking shocked

"Sammy, you would choose me?" The girl Astrid said

"Of course I would you're like the only person I know here" Sammy said with a bit of humor

"Do you approve of these Quest companions Joel" Chiron said

"I accept them" Joel said authoritatively trying to sound all mature for the campfire audience

"Well then, it is settled Astrid Carmella, Sammy Fitzgerald and Joel Hemmings will attend the quest now meet me at the big house so you can get the details about the quest" Chiron said

When they got to the big house, Joel was shaking with fear, he wasn't really sure why he was shaking with fear but maybe it had something to do with the feeling that he thought he saw eyes coming out the big houses window, he thought all that was up there were just some knick knacks from old Quest but he did feel a slight presence in the air as if something was off. When they got in the living room with the big house Chiron greeted them welcome "children" he said "thanks for coming here, we have a lot to discuss."

Chiron filled them in about the details, during the winter solstice meeting, Zeus's Master Bolt was stolen right from under his nose. And now he's almost out of war with Poseidon thinking one of his children stole it to make copies.

"If that's the case, then why not just send Garvin and have him choose the companions?" Joel said curiously

"Because I want to make sure somebody capable gets it done." Chiron said "now Joel head up to the attic entrance and we have to discuss something."

When Joel came back down from the stairs, he looks like he saw a ghost Sammy noticed "so," Sammy said "what happened up there?"

"I... Really don't want to talk about it," Joel said hesitantly

"Well, if that's how you feel then so be it I won't force you to speak" Sammy said in response. Sammy had been busy talking to Astrid, the two of them got along quite well she enjoying his sense of humor with her is also being quite similar although, a bit more tame than Sammy's

"Well children," Chiron began to speak. "in the morning we'll have our security guard give you some money and drive you off to the bus station, there you can begin your quest. Now, go get some sleep, you'll need it."


	11. Chapter 11

Sammy and company were about to leave for the bus stop when two people stopped them, being Luke and Amber, Luke came up first. "So, hope your quest goes smoothly," He said handing Joel a backpack and a pair of shoes.

"Yea, I don't think anyone can afford this quest going badly" Sammy said. He liked Luke, he was kinda like the big brother of the camp, very responsible and what not. Sammy thought of their duel during the sword lessons where he ACTUALLY forced Luke to be defensive for a solid 30 seconds, until Luke disarmed him. Next up to address the party was Amber, who went right up to Joel.

"So, ya still nervous about going on a quest?" She asked

Yea," Joel said with his hand on the back of his head.

"I know a way to fix that" Amber said

"What cou-" Joel was saying before Amber pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. When they split Joel was scarlet.

"Um…. lets go guys" he said as they went into the car.

The group had been driving on the bus for well over an hour when something hit the side of the bus, the three got out to examine it with the rest of the passengers and saw a hellhound. It was ripping the side of the bus.

"Joel!" Sammy shouted

"Yea?" Joel replied

"Shoot it with an arrow we need to get it's attention away from the mortals!" Sammy said

"Alright" Joel said as Sammy and Astrid ran into the forest, after a minute Joel came screaming into the clearing with the monster closing in on him. Sammy threw a dagger at the beast causing it to look at him. Apparently the hellhound though Sammy looks tastier the Joel and charged at Sammy, running with its mouth wide open and eyes filled with hunger. Sammy quickly dodged the beast as it slammed into the tree, it howled with rage and ran towards Sammy again, instead of dodging this one, Sammy jumped on top of the hellhound and drove his sword deep into its' back, garnering a growl from the monster as it tried to shake Sammy off, it contourted its' body violently, shaking about as if it just walked through a thunderstorm. Despite this, Sammy held on to the blade's hilt tightly. Through his blurry vision he saw Joel notching an arrow. Joel shot the arrow right through the beast's head, killing it instantly as its' body burst into gold dust. Sammy then felt pain in his arm, the joy ride on the hellhound had caused his shoulder to pop out of place, and he was quite sure he also tore a few muscles in his arm. "Astrid, the ambrosia!" he shouted as he fell to the ground clenching his arm.

"No, we don't need ambrosia," Joel said sitting down as he pressed his hands against Sammy's shoulder and began to hum to himself, Sammy guessed it was to heal him as he no longer felt pain in his left arm.

" thanks man, saved not only my ass, but someone else's ass down the line." Sammy said gratefully.

" don't mention it, you would have done the same thing if you and I were I swapped positions" Joel said. " So," Joel continued, " we can't really go back to the bus since they'd have way more questions then we'd have answers for, let's just cut our losses and travel down this road right here," Joel said pointing to a road that led down what used to be the interstate, but not any more.

The trio had been walking along the road for about an hour when they came to a small shop on the side of the road called " Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium"


	12. Small Update

**So... sorry about not posting another chapter in a while, had writers block the past few days and trying to keep my chapter length beyond that of a James Patterson chapter, unless you guys are okay with that, if so review and let me know, even if you have already reviewed it would be much appreciated...** **With Love,** **Aquatics**


	13. Chapter 12

There was something... Off about Auntie M's garden gnome Emporium, Sammy thought. _This place... Feels strange…_ his thoughts however were immediately struck aside when Astrid said something. "I wonder if there will be food in there," She remarked. It's been awhile since they last ate and so both of Joel and Sammy's stomachs were kind of asking for food at this point. "yea" Joel said as they entered the building. Sammy's feelings of strangeness continued and intensified as they enter the Emporium, he felt like he was in danger which considering he was a demigod, was probably the case.

 _Now what on Earth could be the life-threatening issue this time?_ Sammy thought as they headed towards the restaurant part of the building, passing through a large field of stone figures many of which strewn with horrified and surprised faces, Sammy made a mental note of this, when they finally found somebody Sammy felt a small relief as it wasn't a monster, it looks like a middle-aged woman with thick glasses over eyes what her entire head was covered with a black veil like a bride would wear.

"oh what lovely looking children!" the woman said warmly with a vaguely Mediterranean accent. " now what might you fine youngsters be doing out here by your lonesome?" the mysterious woman asked as she looked us over when she got to Sammy's eyes she almost felt her eyes bulge. " oh, is there a problem with my eyes ma'am?" Sammy asked. " oh no Deary, it's just that your eyes look similar to someone I hate dearly." the woman replied looking down on him and going to assess Joel over. "now how about we get you people some food?" she asked as we sat on one of the booths and waited until the woman came back with burgers, fries and soda. The three preteens gobbled down the food like there was no tomorrow, after all the healthy stuff at camp, Sammy was glad to be munching down on some delicious burgers again. " I know this might be strange to ask, but could I get you 3 in a picture?" the woman asked. When they finish their meals they sat on the bench as the woman stood in the dark. All this time the niceness of her voice had soothed Sammy out of thinking about their situation however after only a minute or so of thought and consideration in to there current predicament you quickly figured out who Auntie Em really was. Before anything could be said or even he could think through his thought process about whether or not it was a good idea, Sammy jumped out of the chair and slashed the woman in half with his Celestial bronze Gladius. As predicted, Sammy watched as Medusa crumbled to Gold Dust. His competriats tried to explain their inability to realize it was Medusa and especially Joel, who had grown up around Greek mythology but Sammy said they didn't need to apologize, he said that they should just be thankful he realized it before it was too late and they stood among the stone statues, after that the three proceeded to raid the building they packed up some doggie bags of the food left over from her kitchen, Sammy sorted through her office looking for various Clues he could find which found him a single piece of information which from how The Quest was turning out seemed to be vital. He found an address to DOA records, combined with all the sales records for Persephone's Garden, allowed Sammy to realize it was probably the gateway to the underworld or at least close enough. The three were about Sam go to sleep when something was tapping on the outside door. Sammy open the door only to find three wind horses, at least, that's what Sammy thought they were they looks like regular horses from the top up however where their legs should be sat a large tornado that covered where their legs should be and they, talk to him? _Come, Master is waiting for you._


	14. Final Update

So, I went back and forth trying to find a way to put this but... Im done, Im not continuing this fanfic, why? simple, I'm writing my own book, with my own world (still centered around the greek gods), own magic system etc. etc. and writing both it and this fanfic is not something I intend to do however, I will tell you all how this series was going to happen, as I despise it when authors just give up on a fanfic and leave it unresolved so:

the next chapter was going to be about Sammy meeting his grandfather Boreas, who tells him to slay a sea dragon, after which not only does Sammy learn to use more of his powers, but is givin a adamant sword from Boreas which he names Sais, after his dead half sister. after that it plays out like the rest of the book (another reason I'm not continuing is having to re write another authors story is tedious). After that I had no plans for the other books but plans for characters:

Astrid, she was going to learn how to deal with her grandmother's death, I also had plans to have her interact with Alabaster (from the story "The Son of Magic") which would eventually lead to a confentation between the two.

Joel, I was going to have him get more confidant as the fanfic went on, as well as develope his relationship with Amber, who was going to be killed off in the final book re-write.

D'arvy, he was going to be revealed to have killed his step father when he abused his mother, and him dealing with that trauma, I also wanted to have him try to convince his father to allow him to xontact the dead as since there was no great prophecy, Nico was killed in the 1950's trying to ressurect his (still) dead sister, but was betrayed by Minos.

so yea, if someone wants to continue writing this you have my consent, but Im done.

PS you can PM me about the book for details


End file.
